1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to computerized devices and, more particularly, to a system and method for automating the exchange of information between the multiple personal computerized devices of one entity so as to provide context for communications with other entities over one of the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, most individuals own or have control over multiple personal computerized devices. Such devices can include, but are not limited to, home and office desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wired telephones, wireless telephones, voice-over internet protocol (VOIP) telephones, etc. Often times, when communicating with another party over one device (e.g., over any one of the various types of telephones), it is helpful to have access to information that is stored and/or accessible by another device (e.g., a laptop or desktop computer, a PDA, etc.) in order to provide context for communication. Typically, this requires prior planning. For example, if a phone call is anticipated, a person receiving the phone call can assemble all the required information in one place and then take measures to ensure that the information is accessible during the phone call. However, if a call is not anticipated and/or if prior planning is not practicable, the parties to the phone call may waste valuable time at the onset of the phone call trying to locate the appropriate context information. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for automating the exchange of information between the multiple personal computerized devices of one entity so as to provide context for communications with other entities over one of the devices.